brrfandomcom-20200214-history
RF c05s02
Text Ardent Desire and Morning Glory lay together on the couch in the den, clinging to each other, both breathing softly as tremors ran through their bodies. Morning Glory was curled up against his chest, and even though something gnawed at him, having her here... it felt good. It felt almost right, as he buried his face into her mane and squeezed her silently. Despite the tears still on her cheeks, the mare laughed a little and stroked her hooves up to his shoulders, and then she hesitantly looked up at him. He gazed back with the faintest of smiles, then licked his lips nervously before leaning down... but she met him in a kiss that lasted for a few long, wonderful moments before they parted. They smiled again at each other, and Morning Glory dropped her head against his chest as he rested back against the couch with a soft sigh, saying quietly: "I never expected..." "We'll... figure things out. But there will have to be rules... and secrets, and... we'll have to be careful." Morning Glory said quietly, and then she sighed and closed her eyes, muttering: "Radiant Beacon can never know, and... I'm only glad we're so far from home. If Father found out..." "Oh don't say that, don't even joke about that." Ardent Desire mumbled, closing his eyes and wincing a little. "And here I was, trying to figure out how to get into Dad's good graces again and now, I've... well... I got into your good graces, at least." Morning Glory looked up at him flatly, and Ardent Desire grinned lamely, clearing his throat. "That sounded much funnier in my head, little sister." "Little sister. Calling me that while we're like... this... well, how do you like it, big brother?" Morning Glory asked flatly, and when Ardent Desire blushed, she groaned and shoved at him, pushing herself away from the stallion and muttering: "Oh, so you do like it. What is wrong with you?" "Shut up!" was all Ardent Desire could manage to squeak in return, and Morning Glory rolled her eyes again before the orange stallion hurriedly climbed to his own hooves and cleared his throat, shaking himself out awkwardly before he glanced nervously over at her. "But... Morning Glory, I do... I do love you, as my little sister, as much as... I care about you in... other ways. I don't want to hurt you. And... I... I hope that I didn't... influence you in any way or..." "It's okay, Ardent. I've felt... strangely about you for... for a little while. Since... I don't even know when anymore, with how fuzzy my mind has gotten after that month you had me..." Morning Glory reached up and touched her forehead, then shook herself out and glared at him when he smiled faintly at her. "Stop it." "Okay, okay." Ardent smiled at her then he strode forwards and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek, and the mare looked at him grumpily before she reached up and flicked his horn. He immediately groaned and grabbed at his head, almost falling over as he whimpered: "What was that for?" "For being annoying." Morning Glory sighed tiredly, shaking her head before hesitating and then adding grumpily: "Look, you idiot. We have to act like things are normal. And maybe this..." She couldn't bring herself to say it, despite a large part of her knowing it never should have happened, that she should end things right now... and when Ardent Desire looked up at her and she gazed into those worried eyes of his, she sighed tiredly before saying in a gentler voice: "There have to be rules, and we have to... be careful, and it... it had better not just be about sex. And you have a lot to make up to me still, that doesn't just go away." "I know. I know, I just..." Ardent Desire smiled a little, and then he stood up and said positively: "At least all the other pretty mares I have serve a better purpose now! You can continue to be a bitch in public and I'll continue to have sex with them, and no one will be the wiser to our secret little relationship. Great, right?" Morning Glory looked at her sibling for a few moments, then reached up and smacked his horn firmly, and Ardent Desire howled in pain and fell over, clutching at his skull and writhing around on the ground in agony as the mare turned around and muttered: "I don't know why I'm putting myself through this for you." Except, even as she turned around, she did. She had a longing, a deep, strange, possibly sick desire for him... and that was all mixed up with her natural love for him and... so much else. She was confused and scared, but being with Ardent these days... it helped her feel safe. And he was handsome, and she always felt... her best, when she was with him. She thought that maybe all she needed, really... was a little time with him and maybe... maybe everything could go back to normal... That was what she told herself, as the days passed... while Ardent Desire, on the other hoof, gave in completely to urges he didn't even recognize weren't completely his own. He rationalized that it was already done, after all, and Morning Glory was beautiful and made him feel safe, and there was so much about her that enthralled him... that made him happy. He had her in a way he'd never imagined having her... he could relive old memories with her now, but even better, as they curled up each and every night together... And Morning Glory couldn't say no, felt herself surrendering as well, beginning to rationalize, beginning to simply... give in, and go with the flow of things. It was easier that way, after all... and there was no one left to tell her otherwise or give her advice, because she didn't dare trust Radiant Beacon with this secret and her best friend, Helena, had simply... vanished. Ardent and Morning were both a little concerned over the fact the Kelpie was simply gone, but they told themselves and each other that she had perhaps gone to see her sisters, as she had in the past. Ardent Desire thought about asking Cupidus, but Morning Glory preferred the idea of waiting for a little while over trying to talk to the Greed devil... something about the creature made her cringe, no matter what Ardent Desire said or how generous Cupidus had been to her brother. Neither sibling knew that their secret wasn't a very well kept one: the servants were already gossiping about it, and Rhubarb had gone to her beloved Lord Desire's room one restless night to get some of the tender affection she so craved from him, and instead heard sounds of passion from the room. So she had peeked inside, and then stared at the sight of Ardent Desire and Morning Glory on the bed together, the mare moaning, Ardent breathing hard and with his eyes half-lidded... To Rhubarb, it didn't matter: she was so enthralled with her precious Lord Desire that all she wanted was to see him happy, and with how she had been so twisted and broken by her passion for him, to her it seemed like a natural evolution. But she spread word, as all of the harem would whenever Lord Desire was 'entertaining,' that the master of the household wasn't to be disturbed... and several of the other mares were shocked to learn just who he was 'entertaining' that night. And the harem mares whispered to Radiant Beacon what was going on, and Radiant Beacon was overcome not just with shock and anger... but a strange, deep, terrible jealousy. Her siblings who had always had one another, one of whom she looked up to as an idol and the other who she was still under the influence of... it was no wonder both of them had been ignoring her, cutting her out. And after all the time she had been lectured on just being a sister, but Ardent Desire and Morning Glory were clearly more... had likely been more for all this time without her knowing... She wanted it too: she was old enough, she had experienced a stallion's touch before, and she was the one who was trying so hard. She modeled herself off Morning Glory, and she put everything she had into pleasing her big brother. She loved them both direly, but if it came down to it... she would be more than willing to slide herself between the two and make it clear that she was just as capable and beautiful a mare as Morning Glory was. She would not allow herself to be relegated to the status of lonely hag alone in the manse, while every other mare got to love and be loved by her big brother... When the next day came, Radiant Beacon prepared a wonderful breakfast for her big brother, and she slipped herself up beside him, helped to feed him, while Morning Glory sat nearby and watched uncomfortably... and perhaps a bit jealously. Radiant Beacon relished it... and she glared almost challengingly at Morning Glory as she leaned in and slowly licked a stream of syrup from the side of Ardent Desire's muzzle, then gently bit his lower lip. Ardent Desire was well-used to even awkward physical affection by now: to him, not being touched was strange now, with the hedonism and mares he buried himself in day in and out, even while Morning Glory lectured him. Morning Glory, on the other hoof, saw far more than a simple 'affection' in that gesture. This was the subject the two were arguing about as she and Ardent Desire strode side-by-side through the fields of berry crops on their land, the pink unicorn looking frustrated as she snapped: "That is not how a little sister treats her big brother!" "Yes, you would know all about that." Ardent Desire said before he could stop himself, and then he offered a lame grin when she stumbled to a halt and stared at him, before yelping loudly when Morning Glory smacked his sensitive horn. "Sorry, sorry!" "Would you please learn to get your mouth under control?" Morning Glory asked crankily, and then she shook her head before turning her eyes back down the dirt path leading through the crops, the mare muttering: "I can't believe you sometimes." Ardent Desire only mumbled a little, then he carefully pushed himself up to his hooves and shook his head out, looking over at her awkwardly. "Well... I... I'd feel a little stupid telling her she needs to... calm down, when... well, you know..." "This is different, between us it's... it's different!" Morning Glory shouted almost desperately, and Ardent Desire leaned back in surprise, staring at her before the pink unicorn flushed deeply and then dropped her head forwards, whispering: "It's just different, okay?" "Okay. Okay, I'm sorry." Ardent Desire said softly, stepping towards her and reaching a hoof hesitantly up to touch her shoulder, and Morning Glory closed her eyes before she nodded silently a few times. The stallion hesitated, and then he smiled a little as he glanced quickly back and forth before leaning in and kissing her forehead, and Morning Glory sighed tiredly... but didn't shove him, didn't hit him, didn't say anything. "Look, I... I don't know why Radiant Beacon did all that this morning, okay? Maybe... maybe she knows about us, I don't know, my girls did seem to be acting a little funny." Ardent Desire paused, then frowned at the sourly-amused expression Morning Glory favored him with. "What?" "Your girls?" she asked wryly, and Ardent Desire cleared his throat, then simply gave a lame shrug and looked at her almost pleadingly. "You're disgusting." "And a coward, and a jerk, and filthy and stupid and blah-blah-blah, yes, I know, I know." Ardent Desire said tiredly, sighing and shaking his head with a small smile. "But come, you've seen worse for yourself, I know you have. And I strive to take good care of my mares... they... just... are my mares, too. Don't tell me that's jealousy, though, Morning Glory?" "Imply that again and I'll rip your horn out of your head." Morning Glory said threateningly, and Ardent Desire winced and cleared his throat, nodding once before the mare looked up and became both serious and softer, murmuring: "We have to find out if she knows or not... and we have to tell her if she doesn't, Ardent Desire. But there's no way you can sleep with her, you understand this, yes?" Ardent Desire gave her a grouchy look as he nodded moodily, replying quietly: "I'm not... you know me better than that, Morning Glory-" "No, I don't. What I know is that you've pursued many mares, sought to give yourself all manner of pleasure, bragged about it and even... done things with me. Your morals are questionable." Morning Glory said quietly, and Ardent Desire looked away, her words making him ache before she closed her eyes and murmured: "And I question you, Ardent Desire, because I question myself. Like you've always said... I'm the one that's always taken care of you, been mature and responsible, even with you supposed to be my big brother... and yet look where we are now." There was silence for a few moments before Ardent Desire opened his mouth... then immediately winced when she glared at him and held up a hoof. "Don't say anything. Don't say it wasn't my fault... because it was. You have your share of guilt but I have mine, too, and if I don't take responsibility for it, I don't... set a good example for you." "I'm the older... okay, nevermind." Ardent Desire held up his hooves when she continued to glare, and then he dropped back to a sitting position and shook his head slowly, murmuring: "I agree, though, I do... we do... have to tell Radiant Beacon. I guess I'm just scared of how she's going to react, I mean... what if she doesn't know? And I'm sure that was just a.. a silly little sisterly thing, you know? It wasn't anything-" "She was almost sucking on your lip. Are you really that thick?" asked the mare sourly, and Ardent Desire cleared his throat and shrugged a bit, which made her roll her eyes with a sigh. "You need to stop objectifying mares. And thinking that all of this is normal." "Hey, I know none of it is normal, just as much as I know that... you know, you mares are still... mares. People. Shouldn't the fact I like mares so much point to the fact that... you know, I must... like... mares and... respect them?" Ardent Desire half-argued, and when Morning Glory looked at him meditatively, he sighed tiredly, then reached up and banged his own horn lightly with a hoof, making himself whimper and flinch. Morning Glory simply shook her head, then she turned to stride on down the path, and the subject was dropped when they came across a few earth ponies working out here, harvesting berries. As always, they looked on Ardent Desire a little awkwardly, still not quite knowing what to think of him, but Morning Glory they welcomed: she was strict, and she demanded respect, but she also wasn't afraid to work alongside them. She offered both herself and Ardent Desire's help to the berry pickers, who accepted readily enough, and even though Ardent complained he was admittedly glad for the distraction. While they worked alongside the earth ponies, it helped him get his mind off things, and it seemed to soothe Morning Glory as well, which he was very glad to see. They worked for two hours, and when they were done, Ardent Desire felt... a little lighter. He didn't usually spend this much time working and getting sweaty, unless he was... well... engaged in a different kind of exercise. That thought made him chuckle quietly, as he shrugged off the barrels that contained all the berries he had picked by one of the storage sheds. Two months ago, he wouldn't have been used to any exercise at all, period... but then again, two months ago had been an entirely different lifetime for him, too, and on top of that he now had the advantage of the strong physical body the devil had gifted him with. He thought of Cupidus for a moment, and then his thoughts turned to Helena, and he frowned a little as he looked down. He believed, firmly, that the Kelpie wouldn't just get up and leave... and more than that, he had always been able to call to her in the past, and she would hurry to his side. He had tried calling her several times, and nothing had happened, and it worried him. Ardent Desire shook himself out of his thoughts as hoofsteps approached, and then he smiled a bit as his eyes settled on Morning Glory and a young earth pony stallion who was hurrying along beside her, looking embarrassed as she carried what was very likely his barrel over her back, on top of the two hanging at her sides. She looked mildly across at Ardent Desire, then jerked her head at the youthful male, saying dryly: "Young Chestnut here reminds me of you." "Handsome, intelligent, charming?" Ardent Desire asked with a grin despite himself, giving a wink across at the two, and the brown earth pony gave a bit of a laugh as Morning Glory rolled her eyes. "Small, annoying, and a little lazy." the pale pink mare retorted, and Ardent Desire straightened, opening his mouth to argue before he realized dumbly that Morning Glory actually was still taller than him. So instead he huffed and closed his mouth, as the female unicorn glanced at the earth pony and added: "But the slave hoof is less annoying and burdensome than you are so... there's hope for him yet." "Earth ponies, little sister, we call them earth ponies now. It was part of our agreement with Greenmoss, remember?" Ardent Desire replied, and Morning Glory grunted as she tossed the barrels off in front of the shed, while Chestnut blushed. Ardent Desire returned his eyes to the younger stallion, and he felt a moment of hesitation before almost blurting out: "And Chestnut, don't be shy! Come now, come, you're not a slave, you're a paid worker here, with the same rights as... why, as any other pony here. Speak up now, friend." Morning Glory looked with surprise at Ardent Desire, and Chestnut rose his own head awkwardly before he nodded lamely a few times, saying finally: "Yes, sir, it's just... strange, sir. I mean no disrespect, sir, but... the last unicorns I worked for, sir, they were awful strict... sir." "Sir? My pretty mares may call me Lord Desire, but they rarely ever refer to me as 'sir,' young stallion." Ardent Desire smiled after a moment, as Morning Glory simply looked at him dryly, but she seemed to be approving all the same of at least what her big brother was attempting to do. "Just talk like you would normally, that's all I ask. "Now, I am curious about one thing, though... how is life going for you and your... clan, if that's the right word? Are you comfortable in your shelters?" asked Ardent Desire, and Chestnut seemed almost shocked by the question, looking up blankly, and the stallion cleared his throat and added lamely: "If it's... not imposing, of course, I... Greenmoss isn't always the most forthcoming person, that's all, I just... want to make sure things are... okay." Ardent Desire halted, and Chestnut shook his head quickly before the young, brown-coated pony smiled faintly, looking up with an unexpected warmth in his eyes. "No, sir, I... I just... we're doing very well, sir, since you've been doing so much for us. There are no more Pegasi or unicorns trying to bully us around, and we've felt... safe, sir. I think I can speak for all the earth ponies when I say we're very happy here, sir, very happy." "Good." Morning Glory grunted, and then she glanced over at Ardent Desire, saying softly: "My big brother... is an idiot, yes. But you may be surprised, slave... I mean, earth pony. He has... a great depth of compassion. And I think that he has a great mind, when he is not... being an idiot." Ardent Desire smiled warmly at this, and Chestnut nodded quickly a few times before the orange stallion suggested on a whim: "Why don't you come to the Estate later tonight, Chestnut? You look like a smart young lad, and I could use somepony to help me keep my affairs in order. I can teach you how to read and write and some other basic skills." "Really?" Chestnut looked up in surprise, and then he nodded rapidly a few times, saying quickly: "Thank you, sir! I'll speak to Chief Greenmoss right away about it, sir, right away!" "Go on then, and find out. And after the sun sets, report to my manse, and we'll give you a nice dinner and see about training you as my assistant." replied Ardent Desire warmly, and Chestnut nodded rapidly before he turned and hurried off, the orange unicorn chuckling quietly and shaking his head slowly. "Cute kid." "I... I'm surprised, Ardent Desire. Not just that you would be so generous to a slave hoof... that you would... be so thoughtful at all." Morning Glory murmured softly, and the stallion looked across at her curiously before the mare smiled a little and shook her head slowly. "It's nice to see you're not as stupid as you seem at times. That... in spite of your flaws, in some ways you are perhaps a better unicorn than most I've met." Ardent Desire looked absurdly touched by this, and the two looked at each other before Morning Glory suddenly strode forwards, then leaned up and kissed him firmly. His eyes bulged in shock, but then slipped closed as he returned it, and when their mouths parted, she lowered her head so their horns quietly touched, the mare murmuring: "It drives me insane when you act like this. Because it makes me realized that I could do... worse than you. Brother or not." The stallion only blushed, and then Morning Glory sighed before shaking her head, adding moodily: "But come then, Ardent. We need to go and speak to Radiant Beacon." "Oh. Yes. I'm very eager for this." Ardent Desire mumbled, and Morning Glory sighed and shook her head slowly before the stallion cleared his throat and asked lamely: "Can we just... you know. Kiss again, and put it off for... ever?" "No, but I can hurt you in a wide variety of ways and then drag you by your precious malehood back to the manse." Morning Glory replied dryly, and Ardent Desire nodded thoughtfully before clearing his throat and bowing to her politely. "That's what I thought. Let's get going." Ardent Desire mumbled a little, but followed when the mare began to stride back through the rows of berry bushes, knowing his sibling was probably right... but all the same wishing he could just hide away somewhere and put off dealing with being a responsible adult forever. Top ↑ Category:Transcript Category:Story